Notched irrigation ditches are illustrated in U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,410,094 Shelley and 5,248,217 Smith. The watering notches in such ditches are formed by pressing an appropriately shaped device into the freeboard while the freeboard is uncured. The notches are equally spaced, and they are formed to a depth which is determined by use of a construction laser which transmits an optical signal to a receiver, the latter being mounted on the notch-forming device.
The construction of notched irrigation ditches as described in the forementioned patents is relatively expensive, but is often justified by more uniform watering, and by the elimination of activity which accompanies the use of conventional irrigation ditches (e.g., placement and removal of hoses). Many farmers who already have conventional irrigation ditches face the additional expense of removing their existing ditches if they want the more efficient notched ditches installed. Accordingly, there is a need to provide some farmers with the ability to realize the advantages associated with notched irrigation ditches, while avoiding the expense associated with ditch removal and reformation.
As is more particularly described below, this invention meets the above-stated need by providing a process for converting conventional irrigation ditches to notched irrigation ditches. The invention also provides apparatus for facilitating the process.